Your Daddy's Gonna Kill Me - Nalu One Shot!
by CelestialFairy27
Summary: 'Side by side and locked in tight. They were taking their time but we didn't mind. Nalu - AU:oneshot! based on the song 'Cop Car', by Keith Urban


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all characters belong to the brilliant mind that is Hiro Mashima!**  
 **I do not own plot, based on 'Cop Car' by Keith Urban.**

"Natsu, seriously you need to stop staring at her and get the balls to ask her out." Gray had broken Natsu out of his usual daydreaming when he saw HER. She was beautiful, blond, curvy everything he desired but out of his league.  
"Shut up, Streaker!"  
"Why, you know you'll never actually get the nerve to ask that girl out. She's so out of your league. Seriously did you really think Heartfilia would even give you a second glance! HA HA HA!" The pink haired 17 year old punched the raven haired one in the stomach and growled  
"OH REALLY, WATCH ME!"

Natsu let gray fall to the ground while the rest of his friends laughed, and then turned in HER direction. 'Lucy Heartfilia' he thought inwardly. He took a deep breath and advanced in the girl's direction. 'I can do this, I can do this, I CAN'T do this' but it was to late he was already infront of Lucy her chocolate brown eyes staring in to his, he froze paralysed by the way she smelled, the way her hair shined in the sun, the way..  
"Excuse me", she said waving her hand infront of Natsu's face, "uhm.. can I help you?" Natsu jumped out of his day deam and began to speak involuntary.  
"I.. Your.. Really pretty.. You wanna.. date with me.. sometime" he choked out. She raised a single brow at him.  
"Damn it!", he cursed his cheeks going red which made Lucy giggle. Natsu took a deep breath, "I think your really pretty would you consider going out on a date with me?", he breathed out quickly. "Oh I'm Natsu by the way!" He said running his fingers through his hair nervously. Lucy giggled again.  
"I know", Lucy smiled. "If you really want to go on a date with me, you can come by my house at 7 and ask my fathers permission", she said tauntingly, while walking away from Natsu. Natsu stood there baffled by what just happened 'was she serious, did she really want him to go to her home, and ask her father for permission directly?'  
"Well only one way to find out" he finished his thoughts out loud.

Natsu arrived at Lucy's very large family home and groaned, "Aaaw Man, Dammit! Gray was right! This girl is so far out of my league. Her dads never gonna let someone like me take Lucy out on a date."  
Although Natsu had basically given into defeat, when Lucy's name passed his lips he felt a strange twinge of determination and his feet carried him forward involuntary as if draw to the large oak doors at the end of the driveway. He took a deep Breath when he finally reached the door and pressed the doorbell fear and anxiety about the embarrassment to come made Natsu's blood run cold.

"Yes?", An averagely tall man with blond hair just like Lucy's answered while opening the door. Natsu froze once again his words incoherent from nerves. "Hello Sir.. Pretty girl..umm..", his voice cracked on the last word.  
"Uhh... I'm sorry", Natsu said dropping his head. "I think you're daughter is beautiful and very special. I know she's way out of my league, but if I could have one chance... I think I could show both of you that I will do everything to see her smile." He continued without lifting his head.  
"Daddy", the blond beauty in question said blushing as she came out from the corner she was hiding behind. "With your permission, I'd like to give Natsu a chance."  
"Oh that's right! My name is Natsu Dragneel, sir!" He said running is fingers through his hair embarrassment written on his face. 'Idiot you didn't even tell him your name! Wait.. Did Lucy just say...'  
"Hmm, well Lucy", her father said interrupting Natsu's thoughts if you think this young man is worth the trouble then I suppose I don't see why not. After all, he did take the time to come and ask my permission. I see a great deal of potential in that gesture."  
"Thank you, Sir" Natsu said stunned at the situation before him.  
"I want her home by midnight at the latest young man", he said with more stern in his voice.  
"Yes sir!"

Natsu kept flicking his eyes to the passenger seat of his fire red Chevy, he couldn't believe he had finally A. Asked Lucy out, and B. Gotten her to agree to go out with him.

"You know you should really keep your eyes on the road", she said interrupting his thoughts.  
"Oh uhh right!" He said nervously causing Lucy to giggle. The glorious sound made Natsu's heart leap. "So Luce.. What do you want do tonight?"  
"Luce...?", she asked raising a single brow.  
"Oh umm.. Yeah is that alright?" His voice breaking from nervousness on the last word causing Lucy to giggle again.  
"No-one calls me that, I like it.", she said with a sheepish smile. "To answer your other question, Natsu, take me somewhere special to you."  
"I know just the place", he said excitement written all over his face.

Natsu and Lucy had sat in silence on their drive, it wasn't an awkward silence though, it felt natural and comforting to be in each others company. 'I can't believe she actually agreed to go out on a date with me', Natsu thought to himself, 'wow! She's even more beautiful up close. What IS that smell... Vanilla... And... Strawberry's?.. Damn she smells good.'

"Umm Natsu?.. Where are we going?", Lucy asked sounding a little nervous. The tone broke him from his thoughts.  
"You told me to take you some place special to me, this is my special place Luce. I've never brought anyone here", he said giving a toothy grin.

The complete sincerity in his voice and the sentiment in his gesture made the blond blush the colour of Natsu's hair. 'Lucky it's so dark I must look like a Beetroot!', she thought inwardly.  
They pulled up in an open grass field, with mountains surrounding in the distance the starts were shining so brightly tonight and the moon was the biggest she had ever seen. Lucy hadn't even noticed that Natsu had gotten out of his truck untill he was already at her door opening it to assist her out of the vehicle. By this point Lucy was blushing like crazy. She was use to being hit on on she knew she wasn't exactly ugly, and that most boys ogled her chest. She silently cursed herself for her double d's. 'No-ones every treated me like this' she thought to herself. 'Who are you Natsu Dragneel'. She took his hand and allowed him to help her out of his car.

Natsu smiled at Lucy and pulled a blanket from his backseat throwing it over the tailgate suggesting his hands for her to sit. Lucy took his invitation and sat on the end of the truck as Natsu sat down next to her .  
"So you come here often", she said with more understanding then questioning in her tone.  
"Yeah, I come here to think I mostly just sit and look at the stars and watch the planes take off."  
"Planes?" Lucy said confused, at that moment a jet was coming loud and before she knew it it was over there heads lifting higher and higher into the sky as it grew further away. "Wow!", she announced amazed at how close it had been over there heads.  
"Yeah,"Natsu said sighing and laying back onto the tray. Lucy followed his lead and looked up at the stars. Natsu blushed furiously at there proximity, he wasn't expecting her to lay back next to him.  
"Oh, I just love watching the stars. Look! There's the water bearers constellation! Oh and the.." She was cut off while pointing,  
"The maidens constellation", Natsu said with a smirk.  
'Did Natsu have an interest in astrology as well. I thought for sure i was the only one weird enough to know all the constellations.  
"I come here often remember?, Natsu said playfully interrupting Lucy's thoughts.  
"I love it here Natsu, thank you for bringing me." She said to him intently with rosy cheeks.  
"Well we have all night", he said looking into her eyes slightly leaning forward.

'This is it.. Am I actually going to kiss Lucy.. I'm not just daydreaming again right.. She's leaning in too.. She closed her eyes. He thought to himself just inches away from her slightly parted mouth. He sucked in a quick breath and that's when he heard them. Sirens. 'Cops, crap, her daddy's gonna kill me'

Lucy's eyes were now wide open, but she wasn't freaked like Natsu currently was. In fact she was smiling the lights shinning in hers with a look that made her just seem free.  
"Hey Natsu, I betcha running for it would make a good story.", She giggles as the police officers approached them.  
'This girl is crazy as hell, but god she was beautiful.', he thought to himself to busy watching this wild creature to be worried about going to jail.

Before anything was said the two were handcuffed and all ready being taken to the back of the cop car. "Excuse me, Sir I know your just doing your job, but see we didn't know we weren't suppose to be here, could you please let us go this time?", she said batting her lashes at the man. He didn't fall for it, but Natsu couldn't take his eyes off of her. Natsu had already been escorted to the right side of the back of the car. Lucy was put into the left with a 'hmph' at the fact that it didn't work.  
"Hey wait," Lucy said and the officer paused, "can I borrow a light?" She said with a grin. Natsu laughed knowing that she didn't smoke.  
The police officer growled low and slammed the door.  
'Your daddy's gonna kill me'

The Cops took forever but neither or the two teenagers minded, being quite content with the closeness of there proximity. Side by side and locked in tight. The two talked and laughed the whole time, never a silence befalling the back of the car.  
Finally, they approached the car.  
"You two are in fact minors, so this time we will have to let you off with a warning." The same cop Lucy had taunted before said with a grunt. The officers opened the doors and uncuffed the two, but by the time Natsu was released he knew he was already gone.

The cops followed Natsu and Lucy back to her fathers house so they could inform him of the nights events.  
"Luce..", Natsu said hesitantly.  
"Yeah?" She said still with a smile on her face.  
'Just say it you coward', he thought to himself.  
"You're Daddy's gonna kill me, but if I survive tonight, I wouldn't change one thing." He paused while she stared at him in silence.  
"I know this sounds crazy but there's something about the way the blue lights were shinning, bringing out freedom in your eyes.", he stead steeling his gaze on the chocolate orbs in question. "I was way to busy watching you go wild child to even care about going to jail. I mean seriously I can't believe you were thinking that running for it would make a good story. You wanna know what I was thinking?"

"What's that?" She asked blushing.  
" I was thinking you were crazy as hell.", he said with a chuckle. "You were so innocent, and honestly you've stolen my heart. I think I fell in love in the back of a cop car.", he said blushing and running his fingers through his hair.  
Lucy blushed wildly and without warning pulled him into a passionate kiss that left him breathless and blushing more fiercely then she was.  
"What ever happens now doesn't matter.", she said matter of factly.  
"Hey Natsu, wanna know what I was thinking?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I DID fall in love in the back of a cop car.", she said whispering and leaving a small peck on his cheek.

"Now let's go deal with Daddy!"

 _ **A/N : Hey Guys, so this is my first fan fic, please review and I hope you guys enjoyed this fluff.**_

 _ **CFx**_


End file.
